Display fixtures can be used in retail stores or other environments to present various products to consumers. The display fixtures may retain the product packages therein or present images of the products in view of the consumers. For example, greeting cards, carpet samples, magazines, and other products may be displayed in trays or slots of a designated display fixture. Such a display fixture can be arranged along an aisle in a store so that consumers walking by the display fixture can grasp selected products.
In another example, a display fixture may present images of various fabric colors or clothing combinations to promote particular products arranged near the display fixture. Such display fixtures may include signage that is mounted above hangers carrying articles of clothing. Moreover, clothing articles and other products may be displayed inside store window displays. In these traditional store window displays, the products may be arranged on a fixture behind a transparent pane so that shoppers passing by the window can view the products therein.
In a further example, samples of clothing articles can be mounted to a wall above a fixture rack that carries those clothing articles in various sizes. Alternatively, images of the clothing articles can be mounted to the wall above the fixture rack that carries the clothing articles in various sizes. In both scenarios, a shopper may view the sample clothing articles or the images of the clothing articles mounted to the wall and approach the wall so as to find a clothing article in his or her size.
In some circumstances, a number of display fixtures can be manufactured in a first location and then shipped to a second location for assembly and display in a retail environment. A store worker may assemble a display fixture in a retail store environment. Often times, the worker may not have access to a wide selection of tools during the assembly process. Furthermore, the complexity of the assembly process can be increased if the display fixture is shipped in a dissembled condition with numerous hardware components.